The present invention is directed toward a miter box and more particularly toward a miter box which is specifically designed for the precise mitring of inside and outside corner molding.
Molding and trim and the like have been in use in the construction business for many years. It is primarily used for decorative reasons and is placed in corners where two walls meet or where a wall and ceiling meet or in other similar locations.
It is also well-known that when two pieces of molding meet at a corner, the ends thereof must be cut in such a way that the pieces fit together to form a corner. Normally the corner formed is a right angle or 90.degree. corner. The cutting of the ends of the molding so as to properly fit together is referred to as mitring.
Mitring is conventionally performed in a device known as miter box. The most common miter box in use is comprised of a base and two parallel side walls extending upwardly therefrom. A saw cut or groove is made in the side walls downwardly from the top thereof toward the base at an angle of 45.degree. from the axis of the base. A saw is then placed in the groove and anything placed on the base of the miter box and parallel to one of the side walls will be cut at an angle of 45.degree.. It should be readily apparent that in order for two members to fit together at a right angle, each of them must be cut at a 45.degree. angle.
The conventional miter box described above is somewhat useful with relatively large items which are being mitered. However, it is extremely difficult and in many cases impossible to precision miter the average corner moldings with such conventional miter boxes. This is primarily due to the fact that there are no means provided for accurately positioning the molding while it is being mitered. The difficulty becomes even greater when the end of the molding must be mitered in more than one manner so as to mate with two other moldings. This frequently occurs, for example, at the junction between two walls and a ceiling. Conventional miter boxes also make it difficult to hold the molding while it is being mitered. All of the foregoing problems and deficiencies of prior miter boxes are well-known to those who have attempted to utilize the same.